defence of the leaf
by ttyler6
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have their hands full with their three genin and missions to protect the leaf village
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

after the attack on the village by Pain Tsunade formed team leaders of chuunins to teach all the genin that have recently graduated the academy while the jounin protect the borders of the village. The group leaders consisted of Ino and Sai, Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Sakura and Naruto. Naruto was the only genin that was made a team leader only because of his contribution to beating Pain. Iruka assigns three genin to Naruto and Sakura's team there names are Kasumi, Naoki, Umi.

Chapter 1

"Okay guys" Naruto said "how about we get going with the introductions?"

Naruto and Sakura look at each other in memory as the first time the met there teacher as genin with the five Hokages carved in to the mountain behind them.

This is about the same spot they met Kakashi-sensei many year ago.

"I'll go first" a girl with bright blond hair and dark sapphire eyes said "I'm Kasumi and I want to be team leader to teach new shinobi."

Naruto nodded and said "very good how about you" pointing to the brow haired boy apart from the other 2.

"my name is Umi and I want to become a sage like u sensei" he muttered

Naruto smiled and said "you should not just want you should believe that you will" the boy redden and turned away. Sakura knelt and put her hand on Umi's shoulder and said "geez Naruto you don,t need to embarrass him" Sakura told Umi he can be what ever he wants it doesn't need to stay the same.

And you Naruto said pointing to the taller of the 3 new genin.

" my name is Naoki and I will learn as many jutsu as I can to protect my friends."

Naruto turned to the boy and said "that is a very good goal"

Sakura whispered to her "self such good goals for our new group." "yea they are" Naruto agreed

"okay time to head out on our mission" Sakura told every one Naruto turned and looked at her confused "what mission?" He asked. The three genin watched in disbelief as Naruto looked at Sakura they had seen the spark that Naruto felt for Sakura.

Since Naruto wasn't paying attention when Tsunade told us the mission I will explain it. We are heading to the village hidden in the sand to get help rebuilding the leaf village. We leave tomorrow morning first thing. Meet me and Naruto at the village gate before we head out.

Naruto and Sakura headed there separate ways and so did there underlings. The next morning they all met at the gate while Naruto and Sakura where waiting for them there students to arrive. They where quietly conversing as Kasumi walked up and interrupted them. "What were you guys talking a bout?"

"just the mission" Sakura answered as looked at Naruto and her cheeks got hot. Kasumi stood there mouth agape at what she just saw. Kasumi started to ask "wh what par" she was cut off by Naruto "we where assigned two rooms one for you and the others and one for me and Sakura across the hall from you."

Sakura turned to Naruto and whispered in his ear "thank you for not telling them" Naruto looked at Sakura winked and whispered back "they will find out when we get there"

Sakura scowed "i hope they don't" Naruto laughed

the other two teammates arriver shortly after Kasumi did and they all set off to the sand village while Kasumi was telling the other to what she saw and about the rooming arrangements. They where all excited for there first mission as a team.

Naruto brought up "we need a team name" Sakura replied "want do u think the name should be Naruto?" "i think it should be called team Sakura since you are the highest rank in the team"Sakura turned and punched Naruto sending him in to a near by tree shattering the wood in to splinters as it broke.

"NARUTO what do you think your saying you are the one that saved the village and mastered sage mode why do you always doubt your abilities" Sakura yelled Naruto sat there rubbing his swollen face with a tear in his eye "Sakura why did you have to hit me that hard I got the point what do you think the name should be?" Sakura replied with a smile " I think it should be called team Uzumaki" Naruto frowned and said " fine but don't expect me to like it"

two days in to there nearly week long journey they set up camp as they neared the border of the land of fire. "You three take the tent I have first watch Naruto u get rest by the fire" Sakura ordered "Sakura I should take first watch we need you rested as our medic" Naruto replied Sakura agreed and jumped up to a thick branch across from the camp Naruto found a tree closer to the camp and jumped up to a branch that was close to the same hight off the ground as Sakura to keep watch over every thing.

Later that night Naruto glanced over towards Sakura just as she started to slip off the branch she was on he didn't even think he just reacted and raced to catch her. As he caught Sakura she awoke to see a metal rod protruding from his left shoulder and another from his right thigh. Naruto hadn't even noticed he was to concerned with Sakura.

"Sakura are you alright ?" he asked she stared back at him "why wouldn't I be and what happened to you?" she replied "you fell off your branch and I caught you" Naruto told her. "why dose it look like you are hurt?" just as he began talking another rod appeared puncturing his right lung and in to Sakura's side. She screamed in pain as the rod started to go deeper.

Naruto grabbed the rod and broke it and set Sakura down on the ground. Naruto turned around to get a fourth rod in the gut making him spit up blood.

Sakura looked around and could not see any attackers and she turned back to Naruto in astonishment that he was still standing let alone that he was going to fight. A kuni knife whizzed through the air towards Sakura before she noticed Naruto appeared in front of her and caught it just before it hit her cutting his hand open. Sakura yelled Naruto as a dark shape punched him from the shadows. Umi, Kasumi, and Naoki appeared from in the tent looking wide eyed at there sensei and how he protected Sakura.

Naruto held up his hand in time to catch a kuni dead center of his palm it riped threw his hand embedding itself in his shoulder just below his neck. Sakura scream as Naruto fell to the ground before he hit she noticed that there 3 students where tied to a tree near by with chakra strings. The students where unharmed and there where four enemies ninja from the village hidden in the mist standing over Naruto and one by there students. Sakura stood removing the rod that stuck in her side getting ready to fight.

Sakura began to fight but before she could do to much damage she was pinned to the tree she was sleeping in. they quickly bound her hands and legs with chakra strings. One of the enemies started to put his hand up her shirt and there was an orange and red blur and the man disappeared threw the air every one stood there with there mouths gaping "Naruto" Sakura gasped his orange suite covered in blood the four remaining enemies took up fighting stances around him.

The first ninja attacked and Naruto was to slow and was cut deep across his chest. A second one attacked hurling another rod in to Naruto he whirled around throwing it back and it piercing the ninjas head pining his dead body to a tree.

With 3 remaining Naruto was gasping for air and his right lung collapsed and filled with blood. They seized the opportunity and all attacked Naruto defended and took one down but the other two stabbed at his left side to incapacitate him one kuni pierced him just below the center of his chest the other went in to his upper left arm before he grabbed one by the throat crushing it the last ninja ran up and stabbed Naruto in his right lung again. Naruto whipped around and stabbed the last ninja in the eye then slit his throat.

Naruto walked over to Sakura and untied her then fell forwards pushing the rod in his gut all the way threw making him gag. Sakura ran to there three genin untied them.

"help me move him to the tent" Sakura ordered they got him to the tent and lit candles Sakura gasped Naruto was black and blue all over his face was swollen and there where more stab wounds than she could count.

"okay every one out I need to save him" Sakura told every one. They went out side to keep watch "do you think some thing is going on between Sakura-sensei and Naruto-sensei" Kasumi asked "ya did you see how he protected her earlier" Umi replied "ya but how was he able to fight like that did you see his injuries?" Naoki asked "its because he loves her and he is the nine tales jinjuriki not to mention that he is also a sage." Umi replied Kasumi and Naoki stared off blankly "WOW" they said in unison "why is he still a genin like us if hes that powerful" Kasumi asked mean while in the tent Sakura stripped Naruto of all his clothes down to his boxers when she got his shirt off she seen that he had both his lungs hit but only one collapsed as she healed him his breathing slowed to almost not at all.

Sakura began to cry tears dripping in to his open wound across his chest she didn't see the small hole that the kuni left when he was stabbed in as millimeters away from the bottom of his heart some of the tears started to flow in to the hole making his heart sputter uncontrollably before she knew it his breathing stopped entirely. She didn't realize it until she finished healing his chest that he wasn't breathing and she fell on to his chest sobbing this was enough to start his heart and he started breathing lightly.

When she realized she sighed with relief and began to heal his lower body when she noticed he was moving a lot and had opened his eyes and was trying to cover him self. "Stop moving Naruto you aren't able to move yet." Sakura said he laid back down and turned all red. After he was done healing him she told the genin to keep watch Naruto can't move for a while and she needed to keep an eye on him. She laid her head on his still naked chest and thanked him for saving them and her. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and fell asleep he passed out shortly after and he wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura awoke in shock she cuddled up with Naruto and she was happy she blushed as she seen he was almost naked to her doing then she puled him even tighter he was warm against the cool air in the tent. She was glad she was with him. Kasumi burst in to the tent to ask Sakura the question to why Naruto was still a genin and seen the two of them cuddled up and backed out the entrance with a smile on her face.

Kasumi turned around and told the others what she saw and they huddled around the entered to hear if any thing was happening. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and whispered with a smile "Sakura is there any blankets I am getting cold" Naruto tried to move his right leg and he flinched in pain "why dose my right leg hurt so much" Sakura turned red and replied I didn't want to take your boxers off to heal where the rod went thew your leg so I left it alone after I removed the rod.

"Sakura will you heal it is hard to get comfortable and it really hurts" Naruto whispered Sakura got redder as she removed the leg of his boxers to fix the hole in is leg she gasped to see a gaping hole on his inner thigh where the tendons and muscle had been torn in many places she was amazed that he could walk to defeat the enemies. "Naruto you are amazing" she whispered then she told Naruto that it would take a while for her to heal his leg and that he would have to stay in the tent till it was fully healed. He reluctantly agreed he looked at her as she began to heal the nerves in his leg so he wouldn't feel the pain as bad.

Sakura mended the blood vessels and said thats all I can do for now you should be able to move easier now she said pulling blankest over him and her self and they fell back to sleep for an hour when Sakura woke up unwound her self from Naruto and went out side. And seen all three genin looking at her wide eyed "whats wrong with you three?" she asked Umi answered first "you where sleeping with Naruto-sensei and he was almost naked" she blushed and stated "i had to heal him and he was severely hurt I had to monitor him and still his leg is all torn up." "will he be okay?" Kasumi ask "yes" Sakura replied Kasumi spoke up "why was he protecting you so much that he nearly got him self killed?"

Sakura stood there with tears in her eyes "i don't know why he goes that far but he has always liked me and we have been in the same team since we graduated from the academy." she looked down again letting more tears fall "hes the only one that wants to get our former team member back as much as I do and he knows how I feel about Sasuke. Naruto will do what ever he can to protect me even if it takes his life and he depends on me to heal him." Sakura sobbed as she walked back to the tent as she walked in she leaned down and hugged Naruto and thanked him Naruto opened his eyes and said "your welcome I will always be there when u need me" she smiled "i know you will be now rest I will work more on your leg" she whispered.

As she healed his leg she noticed that he was bleeding more than he was to start with and he had not moved since she left the tent his heart beat began to drop do to his blood lose she healed every open vessel she could find but he was still bleeding from some where she called their students in to help they gasped to see that Naruto was almost naked and his boxers riped up his leg to reveal the wound Sakura had to use all there chakra to heal his leg completely she didn't notice because she was trying not to look but the rod that Naruto threw back had pierced his lower abdomen rupturing many of his organs. Sakura told all the genin to leave so she could finish what she could with out showing them to much. She had to remove his boxers completely to see the extent of his wound and quickly heal the organ along with the major blood vessels to slow the bleeding but she didn't have enough chakra to close the wound or heal it all the way Sakura again pulled blankets over him and laid on top of them and hugged him and fell asleep exhausted from healing him Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura hugging him his happiness in seeing her hug him turned to shock when he realized he was totally naked under the blankets. He shook Sakura till she woke up and asked her why he was naked "there was another wound in your lower abdomen and you where bleeding out and I had to fix it you are not fully healed yet sorry for taking all your cloths off she blushed I did not want to with out you knowing." "its okay Sakura I don't care it was just shocking I'm glad I have you to care for me." he smiled at her and warped his arms around her pulling her closer till he kissed her on the fore head she smiled and hugged him tighter.

Sakura awoke covered in the blanket that Naruto was under her eyes got wide when she noticed she was no longer holing on to him. She uncovered her head to see him standing there getting dressed she smiled at him and covered back up so he wouldn't notice. Naruto turned around all dressed with out his coat and he went out side to see the genin staring at him with amazement they had all seen the injuries that he had sustained trying to protect every one. "where is Sakura-sensei?" Naoki asked "she is in side still sleeping" Naruto replied "is your last injury healed sensei?" Kasumi asked shyly "not fully but enough to move about" he replied

Sakura was listening at tent door to the conversation going on out side. "Do you love Sakura-sensei?" Kasumi asked blushing "why do you ask?" Naruto replied "because we see how you look at her and how you strive to protect her from any thing harmful even if you would die." Umi interrupted "well uhh yes I do but she wants Sasuke not me so I will protect her and every one I care about." Naruto said with a tear in his eye.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Naoki asked "because I know how she feels about Sasuke and I don't want to make her sad over some thing as silly as my feelings." Naruto replied grasping at his stomach. Sakura heard the entire conversation once she seen Naruto grasp his stomach she threw on his coat and ran out to him blood ran down the front of his pants as he began to fall Sakura caught him before he hit the ground. "what happened to not moving" she yelled at him "it stopped hurting so I thought I could and you looked so tired I couldn't wake you up to ask you" he smiled and began to try to stand again but his eyes rolled back and he fell forward in to Sakura's shoulder as she caught him. They moved him back to the tent where Sakura stopped the bleeding again with all there students out side as not to reveal to much of Naruto. She sat there and watched him thinking about what she heard earlier that day.

Sakura thought about how she felt about Naruto and Sasuke not sure what to think about what she over heard Naruto saying to there students. She always knew he liked her but she didn't think that he would love her the the extent that he dose. She began to cry a tear landed on Naruto and he reached up with still closed eyes and wiped the tears away Sakura looked down shocked that Naruto would try to stop her from crying in the state he was in.

later in the day Sakura finished healing Naruto and told him to watch after the students while she rested for the to regenerate her chakra that it took to heal Naruto. He had the students guard the tent as he took care of the dead bodies of the enemy ninja. After he was done he set up a camp fire in front of the tent. "How long have I been out?" Naruto asked " you where attacked three days ago and your stomach started to bleed again yesterday morning." Umi replied.

"i am going to check on Sakura you three rest we will leave tomorrow" Naruto ordered he knocked on the tents door post "Sakura you still up" Naruto whispered no response so he walked in to see Sakura laying face down on the bed mat with her top off she only had her shorts on Naruto blushed but he seen where the rod that had punctured them both he noticed that the hole had been cleaned but was not healed at all and he put his hand on her fore head. Sakura was breaking out in a cold sweat and had a fever. Naruto took out his gel that cleaned and sped up the healing proses and put it on her wound very gently as to not wake her up. He took off his jacket and put it on her with out turning her over he lifted her shoulders and pulled it all the way around her and zipped it up then he covered her with blankets and put a cool cloth over her fore head.

Naruto then walked out side to watch the fire and make sure every thing was okay. The next day Sakura awoke and very shocked that she was wearing Naruto's jacket and that she had been cared for. "Naruto" she called a few second later Naruto popped threw the door "yes?" he replied "how did I get your jacket on and cared for?" she asked him Naruto told her what he had done and that he didn't touch or see any thing that he shouldn't have. She thanked him and began to unzip his jacket "what are you doing?" Naruto asked "i need to heal my wound and I need help" she told him. "What do you want me to do?" he asked "I need you to flow your chakra over it so I can heal it I cant reach it well." she instructed Naruto looked away as she removed his coat from herself and then he moved his hands toward her side "Naruto I need you to look I can't move your hands and mine" she stated Naruto looked down and turned his head toward her her still looking down and slowly raised his head till he seen the wound so he could put his hands over it Sakura smiled "its okay Naruto thank you for helping me it will only take a moment to fix it" Naruto blushed and started to flow as much chakra as he could to the palms of his hands.

Sakura smiled seeing Naruto not look up at all and she touched his hand and her eyes widened at the amount of chakra that he was giving her and allowing her to use to heal herself she then healed molded his chakra and healed her self fully and she noticed that he was still flowing his chakra in to her after she was done "Naruto you can stop before you exhaust your self I am healed" she told him "oh sorry" he said as he moved his hands to see the pink skin that now covered the hole he them looked up and smiled weakly "are you okay now" he asked quickly turning away as he noticed she was not covered up "sorry I forgot that you where not dressed" he explained frowning. "its okay Naruto you where helping me and I see that you are almost out of chakra thank you Naruto" Sakura told him Naruto got up and was about to leave the tent when Sakura wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and Whispered "Naruto do not be mad at your self for looking I knew it must be hard for you not to when you love me so much" Naruto was shocked he spun around still in her arms and looked her in the eyes "how did you know who told you and why are you not mad at me?" he asked then closed his eyes noticing she did not put his coat or her top on and was still half naked. Naruto I'm not mad because I know that you are trying not to look and I can tell by how you treat me and helped me wile I was sleeping and even covered me with out looking at or touching me with out me even having to ask you for help or telling you that I'm hurt." she explained

Naruto frowned "you should be mad just knowing that I love you your heart belongs to Sasuke" he said to her "its okay Naruto please don't be mad at your self" she said back to him with tears in her eyes. Naruto hugged Sakura back and reached to grab his jacket and pulled in on to her and whispered "I'm not mad I'm disappointed in my self" he kissed her on the fore head and walked out of the tent the genin where asleep so Naruto ran to a tree and went to the top and sat down to watch for any danger that may head there way. He looked around and kept watch for every one to sleep. Sakura came out of the tent a few seconds after Naruto but he was already gone so she looked around till she seen a shape in the top of a tree and noticed a slight sparkle of a tear in the star light. She went back in to the tent and thought Naruto really dose love me and wants to be with me but holds back his feelings because he knows that I want Sasuke it even hurts him to think that I will never love him. Naruto would do any thing for me even die he almost passed out giving me chakra like that to make me better and restore my chakra pool. I'm the only reason that he will cry he always moves forward no matter what people tell him he can or can't do and he stopped crying when we entered the academy.

Naruto stayed up in the tree all night until morning when he came down and gathered up the tent and remaining supplies that every one couldn't pack and they set off threw the land of water making sure to stay well away from the village hidden in the mist. It took a whole day but they made it to the edge of the desert as they started to set up camp Sakura noticed that Naruto's eyes looked different than normal and that his whisker marks on his cheeks where wider and longer a moment after she noticed he collapsed and the nine tales cloak began to form around him the genin gasped as the first tail sprouted Sakura ran over to Naruto and tried to wake him up until she noticed she couldn't sense any of Naruto's chakra at all she had the genin come over to him and they all tried to put some of there chakra in to him once they all had including Sakura she tried to wake him again this time he opened his eyes "Naruto you need to fight to suppress the nine tales chakra before you lose control" she instructed then she thought he must have stayed up all night making sure that there was no danger for us and he must have used the rest of his chakra to keep up with us. The nine tales cloak slowly disappeared but Naruto laid there passed out.

"Sakura-sensei why is he out of chakra and what was that red that covered him?" Umi asked "he healed my injury and gave me chakra last night I didn't know he went to that extent and that he stayed up all night the red is the nine tales cloak it the nine tales chakra flowing threw him." Sakura explained "Naruto loves you and doesn't want you hurt Sakura-sensei he probably did it so you wouldn't run out of chakra" Kasumi said "i know he dose and I told him I knew last night and now he isn't happy with him self for letting me find out." Sakura replied frowning

the genin took the tent for the night and Sakura laid the two bed rolls out and moved Naruto on to his and she got on hers in front of the fire and laid with Naruto hugging him and keeping watch taking small naps to get her rest. That morning Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura still hugging him and lay still closing his eyes Sakura looked up at him with concern he had not moved all night except for breathing she wiggled a little to get comfortable and noticed a tear in Naruto's eye. "Naruto whats wrong?" she whispered and his eyes popped open "I'm taking you form Sasuke this should be you and him not me and you now he wont want to come back." he replied " Naruto he doesn't want to be with me he made that clear when he left but I don't know how I feel any more so do not worry about that okay?" she whispered to him he nodded and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

They packed every thing up and spent the next two days getting to the village hidden in the sand. And they got there rooms set up. While Naruto and Sakura where in there room there was a knock at the door and Naruto answered it to see the Kezakage Gaara standing there "you are late Naruto and Sakura" Gaara said "sorry Kazekage we where ambushed by hidden rain ninja and Naruto got severely injured protecting me and our genin" Sakura explained.

**Thank you for reading chapter 1 chapter 2 is done but waiting for some reviews to influence me for chapter 3 it is started with 1000+ words already hope to here**

**good thing about chapter 1**

**p.s suggestions are always welcome**

**chapter 2 release date 9/30 more reviews the sooner it will be released**

**-Ttyler6 =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gaara smiled and said "that sounds like Naruto was any one else hurt in the ambush?" "no just me from a metal rod that went threw Naruto he protected all of us even after he was hit multiple times." Sakura answered. "do you need any medical attention either of you?" Gaara asked they shook there head in unison that they didn't "i will tell lady Tsunade that you are here and notify her what had happened." Gaara told them and they nodded and bowed as he walked away.

"okay tomorrow we will start recruiting people to come help us rebuild and maybe Gaara will lend us some ninjas to help protect the village." Sakura told Naruto as they got comfortable there genin came to there room to get there instructions they all gasped in unison when they seen that Naruto and Sakura only had one bed in there room. Sakura explained what they would be doing the next day and shooed them away so she could finally get some rest. While Naruto was in the bath room Sakura changed in to night cloths and got in to the bed and was laying there trying to get comfortable.

Naruto got out of the bathroom and thought Sakura was sleeping and striped down to his black shirt and boxers and began to set his bed role up on the floor. Before he could lay down he heard "Naruto we can share the bed" come from Sakura who was watching him when he looked up he noticed that she was blushing while she watched "you can have the bed I am fine on the floor" he replied "Naruto the bed is big enough to fit three comfortably" she whispered to him he dropped what he was doing and got in to the bed on the other side of the bed there was plenty of space still what Sakura had said was and under statement.

That night Sakura awoke holding some thing very warm when she opened her eyes she seen Naruto laying there still asleep. It took her a second to notice that he hadn't moved closer to her but she moved all the way from her side of the bed to Naruto and she had cuddled up with him. As this went threw her mind she was also thinking if Naruto had noticed what had happened.

Sakura unwound herself from Naruto and got out of bed as soon as she was free of the covers she noticed how cold the room was and how warm Naruto was she shivered and started undressing and get changed for the day until she spotted a hidden in the rain ninja out side the window watching her she quickly jumped under the covers with Naruto and pulled him to her Naruto jumped and shivered at her cold skin. Sakura held him so tight that he couldn't turn to look at her he could hardly breath "Sakura whats wrong?" he whispered she loosened her grip and he turned around to see that she was almost entirely naked except for her pink panties he closed his eyes to stop looking at her and he hugged her "whats wrong Sakura why are you shivering and naked?" he whispered again she told him what had occurred and he pulled her in closer and held her tightly "your safe Sakura I wont let any thing happen to you" he told her. He took his shirt off while they where under the blankets keeping his eyes closed and pulled it over Sakura then he got out of bed and got a new shirt on and pulled on a clean pair of pants.

After he was ready he walked to the windows and looked out to see nothing so he covered them with spare blankets and sheets that he found in the closet he even got the window in the bath room. "okay Sakura you can come out now" he announced she climbed out of bed entirely covered in his shirt and she went to take a shower while Naruto left the room to find Gaara and report the indecent and have have guards near by to make sure nothing happens. As Naruto was heading back to the room he had a funny feeling that some thing was wrong. Before Naruto reached the building they where staying in a hole suddenly appeared underneath him before he could react he was in a cave below the street and the hole above him sealed it self off leaving no sign of what had happened. Naruto instantly went in to sage mode sensing seven people around him he didn't bring any of his ninja tools all he had was hand to hand. The first person that moved toward Naruto flew across the cavern slamming in to the wall cracking it. The remaining six guys kept Naruto moving until his sage mode wore off and they cornered him against the wall they wound chakra wire around has ams legs and torso so he couldn't move.

Naruto went back in to sage mode but his chakra transferred to the strings making them stronger. As Naruto struggled to break free the wire cut threw his cloths and deep in to his flesh. After Sakura finished her rounds around the sand village she noticed that Naruto wasn't any where to be found and he wasn't at the room either. Sakura set out to talk to Gaara about her findings after they finished Gaara sent out sensory ninja to try and locate Naruto. They got little information until they had an eye witness account of Naruto falling threw the hole. This shocked every one to know he might be beneath there feet some where. Sakura had them take her to where Naruto went threw and she punched the ground so hard that she and three others fell threw the hole that was made one of the sensory ninja could tell where Naruto was as soon as the hole was made because of Naruto's sage mode.

Sakura and the three others went to get Naruto but two of them where taken down instantly by four of the remaining six ninjas that kidnapped Naruto the four attackers had no chance against Sakura and where taken down. Sakura and the remaining member that fell in the hole headed closer to Naruto's position but the two enemies where waiting for them the last of the three that accompanied Sakura was killed and Sakura was captured in the same manor as Naruto when they took her to the same room that they where holding Naruto Sakura gasped to see his torn and bloodied cloths and that the wires where no longer on the surface of his skin. His head was drooping and Sakura thought that they had tighten his wires so she didn't think not to struggle and she wires did the same as his all over her stomach, arms and legs.

One of the men that was around Naruto and Sakura walked over to Sakura who sat there with wide eyes "you where the one I seen in my window" she yelled he laughed at her Naruto didn't show any sign of life. Sakura sobbed and the man went and pulled up her now tattered top and went to remove her shorts before he could Sakura screamed and Naruto's head shot up and his eyes looked funny to Sakura like the sage and fox eyes in one "don't you touch her" he growled the nine tales cloak shot over Naruto with three tails the wires twanged as they snapped and broke the other assailant warped more wire around Naruto to try to stop him the new wire riped new deep groves in his arms but that would not stop Naruto he made a rasengan and plunged it in to the nearest enemy's gut spraying blood and flesh all over the enemy that was near Sakura started to run but Naruto caught him in a flash of orange and red he held the ninjas arms and began to rip them off but was interrupted "Naruto thats enough already" Sakura trailed off as she passed out from the strain Naruto went back to the man that had hurt Sakura and ripped him to shreds leaving nothing left. Naruto still in the nine tales cloak broke the chakra wire around Sakura and carried her out the way he came into every ones shock even the genin that they where training stood there wide eyed with fear at the gore they seen on Naruto and what they had not expected.

Naruto went in to sage mode again and let the nine tales cloak drop they were shocked to see some of the damage that he had sustained all day being beaten by the captors. Naruto took Sakura back to the room and woke her up. "Sakura u need to clean your wounds" he told her she nodded groggily and she went in to the bath room and slightly closed the door. The shower started "Naruto" she called he went to her to find her sitting on the toilet with tears in her eyes she didn't even look up at Naruto "i need help it hurts to move and I cant get undressed" she told him "will you help me undress and shower?" she asked "yes" Naruto replied blushing he turned her back to him and she pulled off her top and bra then he helped her stand up so they could remove her shorts and panties. He helped her in to the shower and she stood there with her arm supporting her as the water ran over her head Naruto undressed and stepped in holding her up by putting his hands around her waist on skin that wasn't cut. Sakura smiled waking up a bit more from the soothing water she seen the water at her feet run clear so she moved the water head up so that it shot further back and the water ran red with blood and didn't run clear "Naruto I need the soap" she whispered and Naruto moved to get the soap and she noticed that the water wasn't red when he was not hit by the falling water he lathered up a cloth with soap and got back under the water that went even more red this time with his now opened scabs he used the cloth to clean her back, arms and legs as he handed the cloth to her hand that was not holding her up she noticed the cuts up and down his hands and arms.

"Naruto how bad are you hurt?" She asked as she washed the rest of her body "I'm fine Sakura worry about your self first" he told her when she was done Naruto moved the water back on to her with his other had and she noticed a big black bruise on his upper arm after she was rinsed off she turned with her eyes closed and hugged Naruto he turned off the water with her still hugging him he wrapped her in a towel and dried her off he pulled one of his clean black shirts over her and pulled a pair of his boxers up to her waist he then picked her up and put her in to the bed he then pulled on a white shirt and a pair of boxers and climbed in next to her. Sakura immediately latched around Naruto making him flinch.

Naruto smiled and held her in his arms as she fell asleep he unwound him self and bandaged what he could of her body with out seeing any thing that she wouldn't want him to. He then went back to bed and held her and fell to sleep. Sakura woke up to a knock at there door she unwrapped herself from Naruto careful not to wake him. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and she looked out the peep hole to see Gaara and Temari standing there so she opened the door with out hesitation "hello Kazekage and Temari how may I help you?" she asked Temari giggled "you look good Sakura" Gaara said smiling Sakura looked down and realized what she was wearing and blushed. "so did you guys need some thing" she asked "no do you know what happened last night after you passed out in the cave?" Gaara asked she shook her head "we came here to talk to Naruto actuality can we come in?" Temari asked

Sakura lead them in and she noticed the bandages that where on most of her wounds she looked at Naruto and smiled. The smile turned to a frown as she seen the sheets had red blotches and his face was black and blue. "what did you want to talk to him about?" she asked "we went in to the cave to last night and it was a gore fest we thought you where dead when he carried you out of there" Temari explained. Sakura stepped aside to reveal Naruto in the bed Temari gasped to see him Sakura explained what had happened the night be for and that she didn't bandage her self. Gaara smiled "he really cares about you Sakura even more than him self helping you with your wounds because you hurt to much to move I can not imagine how badly he hurt to help you last night" Gaara and Temari told her.

"Okay lets try to help Naruto" Temari said Sakura pulled off the covers and removed his shirt revealing cuts to the bones of his ribs upper arms and thighs and several deep gashes on his shoulders. Temari gasped "how did he do all that he did for you last night in this condition?" she asked Sakura "its simple he loves me" she replied Temari looked at her "do you love him like he dose you" she asked "i don't know its complicated" Sakura replied "how is it complicated do you love him or not he puts his life on the line knowing that you might not love him back and he cares for you even when hes in more pain than you are so do you love him?" Temari asked again Sakura just looked at Naruto and focused on healing him.

Temari could see the worry in Sakura's eyes as she healed him he had not moved since she fell asleep that night. "you know you look very cute wearing his cloths" Temari said smiling Sakura blushed. After they had the worst injuries healed Temari and Gaara left leaving Sakura to tend to him they where going to do the recruiting for the next four days to make sure they where healed and assigned guards to watch there room.

Naruto finally began to stir late in to the day where he found Sakura clinging to him. "your awake"she announced still wearing his cloths "you haven't got changed?" he asked she shook her head smiling "your cloths made me feel safe and comfortable" she replied "you can keep them and make them in to a new outfit for your self" he told her she smiled and shook her head "they make me feel safe because they came from you and you are always there for me" she told him

Naruto smiled "okay well you can wear my cloths any time you need to feel safe" he told her. Sakura smiled and kissed Naruto lightly on the cheek. Naruto blushed and told Sakura to rest "no I want to be with you and we do not have to recruit for a few days." she replied to him "okay then lets go check on the genin in the other room" he told her "do you want to change" he asked her "no I'm not ashamed to wear your cloths but I would like your jacket" she said shaking her head he smiled "you cam have my spare my other jacket" he said pointing to the shredded rag of orange and red on the floor " you cam pack with our stuff when we go home so you can make some thing from it since there is no fixing it I don't need a jacket till we get back" he told her she smiled as he handed her his last good jacket and she picked up the rag and put it on the bed and warped her self in the new clean jacket.

Naruto got out of bed and threw on his shirt and pants and they headed to the genin's room when Kasumi opened the door she gasped and Naruto could hear the other two asking what was wrong and when they finally walked in the room Umi and Naoki gasped at the sight of Sakura in Naruto's cloths Naruto glared at them and they stopped starring at her "Sakura-sensei you look really good and very cute in those cloths" a voice said from behind them. Naruto shot around grabbed a kuni from the waste band of his pants slicing his hip. Naruto got in a defensive position in front of Sakura and the genin when he looked in to the face of the person that complemented Sakura "Neji Tenten" he gasped "what are you two doing here and wheres your team?" Sakura asked "we never were assigned genin we are a two person team and we work best that way" Tenten told them then kisses Neji and blushed "but why are you here?" Naruto asked "oh we came to relieve you two we are taking your genin for the rest of your mission and we are going to stay here for a few extra weeks with them to train since we are a close and far ranged combat team" Neji explained

"Naruto Sakura Tsunade heard about your incident and wants to talk to both of you right away back in the village you both are to depart as soon as you can" Tenten told them they headed back to there room and started to pack "Sakura are you going to change or do you want to put on your bra and panties under and a pair of my pants to cover my boxers" Naruto asked she shook her head "but I can't move well enough to put them on under and you do not want to look at me naked because you think that Sasuke will not want to come back if I no longer want him" she explained Naruto blushed "I never said any of that but parts of it are true" he said with a frown on his face "Naruto you know as well as I do that Sasuke dose not like me or want me but you don't get that he will kill either of us to fulfill his goals he won't come back Naruto and hes a criminal so if he did come back he will be put in jail or killed" Sakura told him with tears in her eyes "i know that Sakura but I don't want to believe it and I do not want to hurt you." he said as he hugged her and her tears began to stop "you need some thing to look forward to and with out him you will have nothing but sadness and I can't have that" he said Sakura's tears stopped and she looked up to see tears running down Naruto's face.

Sakura seen that he was crying when she looked up Sakura kissed Naruto on the lips and he opened his eyes and looked at her in shock "i will have you to look forward to and you will always look out for me" she said as she blushed and went to kiss him again "you shouldn't be with me you will be in danger every time your around me" he said stopping her "i do not care Naruto I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me not to mention you protect me from every thing" she whispered to him he smiled and hugged her again and she kissed him again with out resistance "okay I'll help you change" Naruto said grabbing the zipper of the coat and taking it off he continued by grabbing the bottom lip of her shirt and pulling it up "wait get my under cloths first" she smiled and whispered to him Naruto went and grabbed a frilly pink bra with hearts on it and a pair of pink and white striped panties and ran back to Sakura.

"how are these" he asked smiling "those are fine" Sakura told him and turned bright red and she held her arms out while Naruto put them at her feet when he stood back up he leaned down and kissed her and she looked at him startled "what its been a long time since I wanted to do that" Naruto whispered and smiled as she hugged him. As she hugged Naruto he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it up Sakura giggled and lifted her arms as high as she could and she turned a bright red when the shirt fell to the floor Naruto smiled as he seen her perfect 32b cup breasts he reached down and touched where she was injured in the fight on the way to the sand village it had a slight yellow tint to it from his chakra that healed it after a moment he grabbed the bra that he picked out and started to put it on her Sakura was giggling the entire time "Naruto have you ever seen a girl naked or even touched a bra other than the other day?" she asked between her giggle fits Naruto shook his head after he finally got it on Sakura wrapped her arms around him "I'm glad that you are gentle that could have hurt my cuts." she told him

Naruto pulled his shirt on her and she took off his boxers and puled on her panties and pulled his boxers back on along with a pair of his pants and they finished packing and Sakura put his coat back on and zipped it up and they left before they left the building they were staying in they went to see Neji and Tenten. "Sakura those look rather big on you but you still look really cute." Tenten told her "i cant help that they are comfortable and he is taller and more built than I am" Sakura said giggling "what is this that I am seeing Naruto?" Neji asked Naruto shrugged and put a hand behind his head "I will answer that" Sakura said before she kissed Naruto Tenten and Neji gasped in unison and with a look of shock on both there faces they said "when did this happen" "just a few moments ago when we where packing.

"there is a mark that I will always have to show the love that Naruto has for me" Sakura said lifting the coat and shirt to reveal the yellow is mark that was oddly close to heart shaped "how did you get that Sakura and why is it that color?" Tenten asked "i got wounded when Naruto got hit with a steel rod after he caught me the rod went threw him and in to me this is what is left over form the hole and using his chakra with the nine tales chakra in the mix" Sakura explained "and Naruto has the scars to prove it" Sakura said lifting up Naruto's shirt and turning him around Tenten gasped to see three round holes in his back Sakura pointed to the one that went threw his lung and in to her "this scar is where the rod went threw him and she turned him around showing the scar from the exit wound and the tear from where he broke the rod she also pulled the waist band of his pants and boxers down to show the lower rod that hit his stomach.

"Naruto save me and the genin with all of these wounds and later poured almost all of his chakra in to me to heal this wound" Sakura explained as she corrected his cloths from where she moved them. "he went threw all that because he loves you?" Neji asked "all that and more" Sakura said pulling up her sleeves revealing the bandages that Naruto put on her only nights ago and Sakura explained what had happened in the cave and the story that Gaara had told her when she awoke Neji and Tenten just stared at Naruto "i can see why you are with him now Sakura" Tenten told her "well we should be on our way" Naruto said as he picked up his bag as he turned around he seen the sun setting and he called Sakura and she picked up her bag and the started to leave "wait guys you should wait and leave tomorrow after all that you two have been threw" Tenten said "but Tsunade wants to speak with us we should go and we don't need to worry about the genin slowing us down" Naruto explained

before Neji or Tenten could object Sakura and Naruto where gone on the way back to the village. Naruto and Sakura made it to the edge of the sand by sunrise the next morning but where weary to enter the land of water and get to close to the hidden rain village so they set up camp and cuddled together with out a fire. That night they awoke and started there journey threw the land of water they passed the hidden rain village with out seeing any ninja they made it to the land of fire that same night the sun began to rise a few hours after they crossed the border once the sun was up Sakura saw a glint from behind Naruto before she could react he was hit in the back by a shogee and was pulled to the ground.

The shogee went strait threw Naruto only the cord was left protruding from his back Sakura landed beside him and assessing his wound but she saw many shiny objects flying down at Naruto so she rushed over top of him and protected him each throwing star and kuni embedding it self in her back Naruto tried to speak with bubbles of blood came out muting him and blood ran from his lips Sakura began to cry as she seen the life draining from Naruto's eyes "NO Naruto don't go please hang on please Naruto!" Sakura screamed before Naruto's eyes went totally dark with his last few heart beats his eyes turned a light red color Sakura began to sway and fall over just as a throwing star caught her in the chest she landed on her side looking Naruto in the eye Naruto's eyes shot strait to deep red as the nine tales cloak came over Naruto with six tales the cord to the shogee burned away the hole was no longer visible under the cloak but blood still spilled from his mouth when he breathed.

Sakura struggled to breath and Naruto picked her up and rushed her to the edge of the clearing before he lost control he was well away from her Naruto lost control and began attacking every thing that moved kuni and throwing stars whizzed threw the air to only bounce off Naruto he shot fire in the direction that the kuni came from killing any one in that direction. Yamato felt a burning on his right hand when he looked at it he seen the sign for six tails on Naruto he dropped every thing that he was doing since he was jounin he was not in the village but knew about the orders for Naruto and Sakura to return. He raced to the rout shortest to the sand village from the leaf village and headed towards where they should be coming from when he stumbled upon Sakura about an hour out from the village. "Sakura what happened where is Naruto?" he asked her "we where attacked on our way back Naruto is further out rampaging from when he seen me get hurt he has been mortally wounded and isn't healing in his current form" she told him.

"let me take you to the village and get back for Naruto" Yamato told her "no he is in worse shape than I am and he brought me most of the way here before he lost control I know it will be two hours before you get back and then it could be to late" Sakura objected "Sakura I need to get you checked out before I can even think of Naruto and there is no way to notify the village" Yamato explained "we need to get help for Naruto make a wood clone and send it to the village with me and go after him" Sakura told him weakly "wood clone jutsu" Yamato muttered and a likeness of him began to sprout out of the ground and headed to the village with Sakura in its arms as Yamato ran toward Naruto planing for the worst.

Yamato noticed as he got closer that there was a lot of smoke in the air and the sound of clashing metal as he came up on where Naruto was he seen four leaf ninja three fighting and one focused on Naruto the three fighting ninja where defending against attacks from hidden rain jounin. The leaf defenders were holding up defending against four rain ninja so Yamato headed strait to Naruto who was collapsed on the ground still in the nine tales cloak. The fourth leaf ninja was trying to heal Naruto but the cloak kept re injuring him so Yamato used the necklace sealing technique to bring Naruto out of the nine tales cloak. Just as the cloak vanished the hole in Naruto's abdomen began spewing blood and Naruto's bright blue eyes turned a dull gray as the life seeped out of him with every passing minute. The ninja healing Naruto stopped the bleeding but he needed surgery to repair the damage done to him by the shogee and the nine tales cloak before they moved Naruto reinforcements arrived to take care of the enemy and a few more medical ninja to transport Naruto.

It took them three hour to move Naruto to the safety of the village Tsunade met them at the gate to assess Naruto's condition and to relay Sakura's condition to Yamato and Naruto even though they were not sure he could hear them. Sakura was awake and alert when Naruto made it to the hospital and she seen all the burns from the nine tales cloak along with the wound he sustained before he transformed they put Naruto in the same room as Sakura as they prepped the room next door for surgery Sakura began to cry as she seen the state he was in and that his eyes yet still dimmed with the blood stopped Tsunade came in to the room and told Sakura that his chances of survival where slim before he transformed but with the added damage it was likely that he would die in surgery. Tsunade began to undress Naruto until she noticed that his skin was pealing off with his cloths and was doing more damage Sakura began to cry "Tsunade please save him I do not know what I will do with out him here with me." Sakura begged between sobs Tsunade began to heal what she could of Naruto with out surgery but all she could do was heal his skin so that his cloths would not pull off any more skin.

Tsunade began to undress him more but turned around and pulled a curtain around him so Sakura could not see by the time she put the curtain back Naruto was completely naked except for a towel over his waist covering him Naruto was covered in red splotches where the nine tales cloak burned his skin "Tsunade the room is ready" a voice called from around the corner "okay lets move him" Tsunade said and three nurses came in to the room and pushed the bed out to the room next door for surgery while Naruto was in surgery Tsunade had the job to make sure his hear kept beating but Naruto lost so much blood that it took all of her strength just to keep it at a low rate. The hole threw Naruto as well as the organs that were damaged by the shogee and the nine tales cloak but his burns had to be healed at another time now that he was no longer in a state that he could die at any moment. They moved Naruto back to the room with Sakura. Tsunade stood over Naruto with tears in her eyes "why dose every one I care for get hurt when I give them that necklace" Tsunade whispered as she walked out of the room Sakura was mostly healed by the time Naruto made it back to the village so she climbed out of bed and walked over to him and kissed him she was startled to see him open his eyes revealing his dull blue gray eyes "Sakura are you okay?" Naruto asked in a very weak voice Sakura nodded and climbed in to bed with Naruto and he wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura smiled and snuggled in to his shoulder Naruto had many visitors the following day people found out about his condition from Yamato who passed the word around. Tsunade made Sakura get out of bed with Naruto so he could at least put on some cloths Sakura still wore his boxers and shirt in her bed next to his while he had visitors but as soon as visiting hours where over she climbed into bed with him. Naruto's burns slowly healed but by the fourth day he was able to walk out side even though it hurt to move the burns on his legs and Sakura was there to support him and help him she was dismissed from the hospital the day before but she still stayed there with him every time she could.

Neji relaid what he knew about Naruto and Sakura's relation ship to Tsunade after he found out in the sand village the information got to her the same day that Naruto finally could walk so she visited that night to talk to Sakura. When Tsunade got there Sakura was in the chair next to his bed "Sakura can I talk to you out in the hall?" Tsunade asked and they walked out of the room "do your parents know that you are with him?" Tsunade asked Sakura shook her head "they only know that I'm visiting a friend at the here" she replied "Sakura you know thats not what I mean" Tsunade told her Sakura frowned "no they don't know and I need to be here for Naruto" Sakura explained. Tsunade smiled "what happened to Sasuke?" she asked "there is no way I will ever be with him his hatred runs to deep and he is a criminal Naruto is always here for me and will die for me which he showed the other day when he brought me close to the village so he wouldn't hurt me why not Naruto?" Sakura replied

Tsunade smiled wider "I'm glad you to are together Naruto really loves you Sakura I hope you love him the same way" Tsunade told her Sakura just smiled "Naruto will be released tomorrow I suggest that you tell your parents" Tsunade explained and left Sakura to go back to Naruto.

**posting a day early =) love to see all the interest in people viewing **

**I hope to get some reviews so I can start on chapter 3 happy reading **

**-Ttyler6 =)**


End file.
